megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bettafishrule2579
Cluttered Things Stop. It is removed for a reason, that being that it's redundant and actually a common trait among characters in general. What if we put that in every single page where that would be true? It would be cluttered, look ugly, and to reiterate, redundant. If you are looking to be useful, refer to this page. But if you aren't willing to do even that much, then your edits are not appreciated. -- Zahlzeit 00:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * Ok. But do you have to be rude in the second part? Was that really necessary for the question? --Bettafishrule2579 00:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::What do you mean? -- Zahlzeit 00:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: "But if you aren't willing to do even that much, then your edits are not appreciated." --Bettafishrule2579 00:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I mean in the context of Yu's page. I would assume you do it because you think it's helpful and I'm just saying the page I just posted, the things that need to be done listed in that page, are more helpful and require even less work to do too. But if you aren't willing to do even those kinds of stuff then I don't really appreciate you constantly undoing my changes, thinking that you may be helpful. :::Does that clarify things? -- Zahlzeit 00:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohhhh. Yeah, it does. Ok, cool. :) --Bettafishrule2579 00:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Minako Just clean up after her, that's what I tried to do but I could't read anything on the P4 character pages. If she makes a change that's wrong, just revert the page. Don't worry about it. -BOXN Naoto Page Apologies if I sound touchy, but I spent over an hour working on Naoto's page, fixing grammar and hiding spoilers. I would very much like to know why exactly you reverted it. 20:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, which reversion? Checking the recent changes, Otherarrow's reverted your stuff too. Also, I did it cause Naoto's a girl and (to quote Otherarrow's edit reason) "For one thing, you got her gender wrong. At this point it's more or less an open secret. The novel spin off doesn't even try to hide it! Trying to hide it is just futile." --Bettafishrule2579 21:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The first one- I edited under a different IP address, the one beginning with 72.56. This should be it: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Naoto_Shirogane?diff=87827&oldid=87826 Yeah, Zahlzeit explained it- I'm aware Naoto is female, but I used male pronouns before the spoiler tag and the reveal to hide it, figuring that there was always a possibility that a newcomer wouldn't know. I'm leaving that revision alone now, since yeah, it's like the Aerith spoiler of P4. ::Most of my edits were for grammar and not gender, though- having all of them erased for no apparent reason was what peeved me. No real harm done in the end, though. Thanks for answering. :) 22:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Ohhh, alright. :O You're welcome. :) --Bettafishrule2579 22:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Pixie Wait, do you know for sure if she actually has a PTalk with herself or did you just assume that? Because not all Persona do that, in fact most don't. -- Zahlzeit 01:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Yup, it happened like maybe once or twice when I was ranking up Pixie. The Persona Pixie brags to the demon Pixie, and you get some cards. --Bettafishrule2579 01:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question about --- to - in the P2IS template Aesthetics mostly. Also when and if we change to another font for the tables OR a bigger size, --- will look ugly as hell. It's easier to type - and takes up less space along with being more subtle. -- Zahlzeit 04:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tumblr Yeah but I BARELY use it. I'm just there to look at other people's Tumblrs mostly. -- Zahlzeit 20:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) File category Albeit non-mandatory, please add the full file category (including the Wiki markups) in the summary field when using the upload page, so it eliminates the need of another user to add it for you. This step is generally the uploader's obligation. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:02, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ok cool, I'll try to remember to do that in the future. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 04:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Portraits I wasn't sure if we needed every portrait for everyone, which is why I only uploaded the one for the folks who had multiples (AKA the Shadows mostly). If we are going to upload every portrait, then yeah, we probably need to make their own section (especially for Kozy, who has 8 for some reason). Also, while I am here, I was wondering...should we upload the portraits for the characters who already have the portraits up in the form of artwork scans and the like? (For example, all the main characters have a image that basically collects all their portraits, so do we still need to upload those?)--Otherarrow (talk) 04:19, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I guess we can still keep them as a general overview of the portraits, or something. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 04:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. So we should upload them then? Sure. I'll start work on that in the morning.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, cool. I'll have to tweak the names in a bit, though. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 04:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright. I'm ready to start, just point me to where we need portraits. We are still doing main characters, yes?--Otherarrow (talk) 12:13, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yup. We need portraits on Maya, Lisa, Eikichi, Jun, and Yukino, along with the more minor characters. We should probably focus on the main characters first. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 18:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright. As you noticed, I did Tatsuya. The person who sent me the images noted that he is missing one of Yukino's portraits, and I've noticed that one of Jun's is missing too (specifically, his make up one from the Lisa duel contact) but we have enough to get started.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::EDIT:Oh my, it seems we are stepping on each other's toes a bit here. You already uploaded the Maya portraits? We need to be more organized so we don't run into each other more while doing this. Hmm. Have any ideas? I want to go ahead and finish the main characters myself though.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha, oops. :) Maybe I can do some of the more minor characters while you do the bigger ones? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 18:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that will work. Thanks for the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 18:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I finished up the main characters and have begun working on the Masked Four. Also, I noticed that the place I am getting some of the additional portraits also has some EPP portraits up, so I will probably be adding some of those as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alright, that's cool. I couldn't find some portraits so I had to find the PSX versions of them instead. They should be alright as a (temporary?) replacement. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 20:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that will do for now. Thanks again.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I noticed that some of the portraits have this weird static at the bottom. Do you know how to edit it out without losing the transparency? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 04:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::No, I don't. That's why when I uploaded unmasked King Leo, I noted that there was errors but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ok. I guess you'd have to ask someone who knows how? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 20:48, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Nova Kaiser My PSP battery ran out but I am not in the mood of bringer the PSP out, so I turn to my PSX emulator and Tom's fanslation and it is written as Nuclear+Holy(Light) elemental for Nova Sizer(Kaiser), which is consistent to many Japanese P2IS databases. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, cool. For now I just put one of those little abbr. note things. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 23:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) KMT Spellnames Since we are spiting off KMT stats from MT(II) stats, should we be changing the skill names in the old templates to their Famicom versions, or what? (Also, it'd probably only help if we modified the MTI and II stat templates to deal with skills more like the KMT ones do)--Otherarrow (talk) 13:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It sounds good to me. Oh, should we go with the spelling of a skill from the fan-translation or from the official localizations (e.g Tentarafu vs. Tentarafoo)? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 00:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::i'd say go with the official localizations. the guy creating the patch outright stated that he would be using the official localizations everywhere its applicable, so any differences like "tenterafu" can be reported as 'errors', but we'd need to let him know where all the errors are before the final patch is released. Tathra (talk) 00:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC) P2 Profiles I didn't realize the profile descriptions changed throughout the game. I see now why you made it "Initial".--N00bKing (talk) 11:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's cool. The same thing happens in IS as well, which I think is pretty cool. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 22:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) P2 renders The renders I uploaded lack the weird purple-like tint and the weird shadows, and the resolution difference between them isn't that big, so I think we should stick with them. Lisa's in particular looks really bad because it looks like she's wearing pantyhose or something. —AlexShepherd ツ 12:42, December 14, 2014 (UTC)